An Ultimatum
by august gem
Summary: A bad news causes Dorothy to search for a husband, and Seravi slowly realizes that he wants to be that man...
1. Bad News

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha-Cha.

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

"Breakfast is ready!" Seravi announced as he carried out the last dish from the kitchen.

As soon as he spoke, Riiya quickly leaped unto the chair and with a watery mouth and big round blue eyes, scanned at the food laid out. Cha-Cha and Shiine, coming from the sofa where the three were playing earlier, eagerly sat on their assigned seats.

"For a man who has a bad attitude, you sure are a good chef, Seravi!" he commented happily as he sniffed at the delicious aroma.

Spoof! Riiya's plate and utensils suddenly disappeared.

"Hey!" Riiya cried out in surprise and looked at Seravi accusingly.

Another spoof and Seravi's kitchen attire, which is a white apron and bandana, also disappeared. Without looking at Riiya, he eased into his chair coolly and remarked, "Those who cannot appreciate the cook has no right to appreciate the food he cooks. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

"It certainly is," Elizabeth answered dutifully.

Cha-Cha munched on a garlic bread and turned to Riiya, "Riiya, you should apologize to Teacher Seravi, or he will not let you eat."

Shiine, grinning wickedly, joined in, "That's right, you dog, be grateful, you know."

Riiya angrily turned to Shiine, "I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" and promptly turned into his animal form. Unable to suppress his temper, he quickly leaped unto the food, his mouth open, "I don't care! I'm hungry! Give me my food!"

As Riiya was about to reach the food, a powerful energy electrocuted him as his face splatted on an invisible force field, sending him flying backwards.

"Riiya!" Cha-Cha cried out in worry.

"It's alright, Cha-Cha. You don't have to worry about that dog. He deserves it for insulting the chef." Shiine quickly comforted with a knowing smile.

"But—"

Shiine, with a twinkle in his eyes, quickly pointed out, "Don't you remember, Cha-Cha, the time when he also insulted Teacher Dorothy when she tried to cook, and he was sent flying to the next town?" at Cha-Cha's nod, he continued, "Well, he came back alright, didn't he?" and quickly, "although he returned badly bruised, but it's alright because he tried to steal the meat in the butcher's store, and got caught."

Cha-Cha nodded, "you're right, Shiine. Riiya did came back alright. Alright then, let's eat!"

Shiine smiled happily as he also nodded and ate contentedly.

Behind them, Riiya dizzily chanted about his food.

Seravi smiled contently as he watches the two eat, purposely ignoring Riiya. At Shiine's mention of Dorothy, he turned to look at the empty chair beside him. It's unlike her to be late for breakfast, especially since she's such a glutton for his home cooking. Inwardly, his heart tripped as he realized there's at least one thing keeping her tied to him, despite her ridiculous jealousy over his talents.

"Where's your teacher, Shiine? It's surprising she's late, considering her bottomless appetite." Seravi can't help baiting her even when she's not around.

He thought she would surely come blasting into the house, since she mostly hears all his insults and gets angry, no matter where he is. But this time, nothing happened.

Shiine blabbered almost incoherently as he munches on a sandwich and explain at the same time, "Teacher Dorothy…letter…home."

"Don't speak when your mouth is full." Seravi instinctively admonished in his teacher-like tone.

Shiine swallowed quickly and repeated, "Teacher Dorothy received a letter early this morning and said she needs to go home right away."

"Do you mean back to their big house in the city?" Cha-Cha asked.

Shiine nodded, and with a slight frown he added, "It was one of the bodyguards in their house that delivered the letter, and after reading, Teacher Dorothy quickly went with him. By the way," he turned to Seravi, "Teacher Dorothy told me to ask you if it's alright for me to stay here with you until she returned."

"Alright," Seravi agreed with a smile.

Cha-Cha cheered happily, "That's great! Now we can play the whole day!"

Shiine blushed as he dreamed of seeing Cha-Cha in her nightdress, and sleeping side by side on the bed, and drooled happily.

"Why do you think Ms. Dorothy will leave in such a hurry? Do you think there's a party at her house?" Cha-Cha wondered naively.

The question pulled Shiine back to reality, and after a few seconds of thought, he shook his head. "Teacher Dorothy looked grim after reading the letter, and I can see her worry when she bade me goodbye. It's probably a bad news."

Riiya, completely recovered, joined in, "Maybe she just wanted to eat at their house."

"Not everyone has only food on their mind, like you do." Shiine countered.

At which point, Riiya and Shiine began to argue while Cha-Cha tried to stop them.

Unnoticed, Seravi frowned in thought as he too wondered what could make Dorothy go back so hurriedly. It's definitely bad news. Dorothy swore before not to return to her home, and a happy occasion wouldn't force her to make a decision to go home right away. Unless it's a very important and pressing news…Seravi frowned more as he hoped it's not what he thinks it is.


	2. Decisions

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha-Cha.

**Chapter 1I: Decisions**

Dorothy sagged unto the heavy doors as she closed the bedroom doors behind her, her mind swirling from the shock of what happened just yesterday, and on what she needs to do in the following days.

It had only been a day when she left for home, but at the weight of the burden suddenly pressed unto her shoulders, she felt as if her life suddenly slipped from her grasp and began to run on its own. Ever since becoming a magician, she had been living life at a leisurely pace, but now she realized that she had been ignoring a hard reality at the back of her mind, a reality inevitable and life-altering…

A knock disturbed her thoughts, followed by a soft familiar voice, "Teacher Dorothy?"

Shiine. Dorothy quickly composed herself and smoothened her purple gown. Drawing a deep breath, she opened the doors with a ready smile.

She readily greeted her student's companions, Cha-Cha and Riiya, who were beside Shiine. It's not surprising to see them in her castle, considering how close the three were. Then her gaze fell on Seravi behind them, and was momentarily dazed as he was looking at her with those mesmerizing, knowing green eyes. She abruptly turned her gaze at Shiine, inwardly scolding herself for still being affected by his disturbing aura despite the number of years they have been together.

"Shiine! I was just about to fetch you. How did you know I was back?" She asked.

"Teacher Dorothy!" Shiine greeted happily, "Mr. Seravi used his crystal ball to monitor our gates, so that we would know the moment you come back."

"I see," Dorothy remarked uneasily, not daring to think more of that telling action.

"Teacher Seravi said we need to help guard your home so that bad people cannot enter," Cha-Cha added confidently.

"Yeah," Riiya seconded, "Seravi couldn't keep his eyes off that crystal ball even when he's cooking. He thought you were not coming back even when Shiine said you would, and—"

Seravi quickly covered Riiya's mouth to stop him from talking, and with an embarrassed laughter, he countered, "I'm sure Riiya is still hallucinating from that bump he got after breakfast."

Struggling away from his hand, Riiya continued, "but I heard you telling Elizabeth that you're worried, and—"

Seravi conjured up a huge muffin and stuffed it in the boy's mouth, "I'm sure you're just hungry, Riiya. Now eat." Riiya promptly ate.

He met Dorothy's soft gaze and quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," Dorothy remarked with an amused smile.

Seravi's heart skipped a beat. This was not supposed to happen. He was always the one who would make her blush with a sentimental retort of some sort, and he was always the one with amused with her uneasiness, but now the table was suddenly turned, and now he was on the receiving end. And he didn't like it, so---

"Well it's nothing actually, I was doing Shiine a favor. I couldn't let his house get burned to the ground or destroyed when your so many enemies, which I'm sure you have, decide to get even," he remarked.

"Enemies which you have probably since you have a very bad attitude and so not ladylike," Elizabeth added.

Cha-Cha and the others quickly turned worriedly to look at Dorothy, who they were sure to be spitting mad.

Instead of what they expected, they saw Dorothy looking quietly at Seravi, her eyes sad and understanding. Seravi and all the children looked surprised and puzzled at her unusual behavior.

This will probably be the last time that she and Seravi would bait each other. The last time they'd be together. She couldn't help but feel a bit regretful that they couldn't keep each other's company in a peaceful, happy manner. They'd bicker, argue, shout at each other all the time. No wonder they couldn't have a future together. No married couple could be happy when all they ever do is fight. Yes, and that's also why she can't marry Seravi.

"Yes, well," Dorothy remarked uneasily. And then with a brighter smile, she looked at her student, "I invited your parents over for lunch, can I count on you for the preparations, Shiine dear?"

At the mention of his parents and house chores, Shiine's eyes gleamed with anticipation, "I'll make sure everything's ready, Teacher Dorothy!"

"Can I help too?" Cha-Cha volunteered.

"Of course, Shiine would love your help, right Shiine?" Dorothy replied.

Shiine blushed in reaction.

"If Cha-Cha's going to help, then I'm helping too!" Riiya joined in.

The three walked merrily away, planning on what to do. The two adults watched them with a smile. When they disappeared from sight, Dorothy turned to look at her companion.

"Seravi darling, can I have a word with you?" Dorothy asked seriously.

Seravi turned to her in surprise. She had been fond of using endearments, but it had always been a form of expression rather than sentiment, except in Shiine's case. Now, her "darling" suddenly seemed sincere. Something is very wrong.

"Of course," he answered.

Dorothy led the way to a small sitting area at the opposite end of a corridor, and Seravi followed.

Seravi immediately asked as they sat down, "Are your parents ill?"

Dorothy was surprised. Trust Seravi to know everything. He really did deserve the title of the "world's greatest magician". Besides being so talented, he's also so smart. Funny how she finally was able to admit that to herself. She knew it deep inside, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he's always better than her in everything.

"Father is on his deathbed," Dorothy replied.

"And you're asked to go back." Seravi predicted with certainty.

Dorothy laughed softly, "It seems I don't have anything left to tell you. You figured all out!"

"Don't make fun," Seravi countered too seriously.

It was then that Dorothy saw the concern in Seravi's eyes. She knew Seravi still felt something for her, but she didn't realize how much. Ever since she changed her hair, he had been giving mixed signals on how he really felt about her. They had been friends and rivals interchangeably that she never really understood what she means to him. The only time she was sure of what he feels was when she turns blonde again, because he automatically turns into a nutty, lovesick boy.

Dorothy looked away, "Father is sick, and he wants me back, permanently. I'm the eldest, and they've given up hope on Doris to continue the family business…"

"You can't run a company," Seravi interjected as if it was a fact.

If this were any case, Dorothy would have contested to that opinion and probably start a business right away to prove him wrong. Instead, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That might be true, but my husband can."

Seravi felt his heart stop at the implication of what she said. He didn't expect that.

"You mean you're—"

"Yes, I am."

Seravi looked at her and saw the sad but stubborn glint in her beautiful violet eyes. Those determined, impatient and passionate eyes. He often wondered if he could get lost just by looking into those eyes. For years, he had seen it glimmer with anger, annoyance, concern, laughter and all else, and he had always watched with hidden fascination. He wanted it to the point of instigating the emotions himself, just so he'd always have the opportunity to see her passionate nature assert itself, thus the endless insults and barbs. But now she's leaving and getting herself married…

"To whom?" Seravi asked as indifferently as possible. He wouldn't let her see how her words are putting his mind and heart in a riot of emotions. Not a chance.

_I was hoping that would be you_, Dorothy thought instinctively. Deep down, her heart twisted as she realized that he could sound so unaffected. She had anticipated as much, since they are really just friends technically speaking, yet to finally hear and see the truth that that is all they were still hurt. Dorothy looked down at her hands, her voice quite unsure, "I'm not sure yet. Someone."

"You mean you're going to marry anyone?" His tone curious.

"Of course not!" Dorothy countered, "I know the person that I want to marry, but he—" she shook her head, and rushed on, "that's not the point. The point is that I realized I want to get married, and I know what type of man I'm looking for, it's just that I haven't met this man yet."

At Seravi's continued stare, she continued, "I want a man who is stable, good with children, who'd care for me and the family. And for my father's sake, one who is skilled in business. Right now, I haven't got the man yet, but once I go back home, I'll start looking for one. Do you understand now?"

_Yes, but I don't like it! _He cried out mentally. "What about love, Dorothy? Don't you require him to love you?" Seravi asked.

"No," Dorothy answered sadly, "I used to think I'd marry for love, but I didn't realize how hard that is." And then with a smile, she looked at him, "I'll settle for affection and caring first. Maybe, in time, we'd get to love each other."

"Ah, I see," he murmured, not knowing what he did "see", and commented nonchalantly, "and you're doing this for your father?"

"I'm not!" Dorothy defended haughtily, "Well not entirely. I thought about it for a day, you know. At first I didn't like the idea. No woman wants to be forced into marriage, for heaven's sake. But Father is really ill, and it's hard to ignore his last wish. But also, this made me realize that I'm not getting younger, and I had always wanted a family of my own."

Uncontrollable fear turned Seravi's hands cold. Dorothy is a very stubborn and determined lady. If she had decided to get married, she will definitely see herself married. And it seemed that she has made up her mind. She even has her prospect of a husband in mind already! Suddenly, the idea of her leaving for good became reality, and he didn't know what to do.

What is the matter with him anyway? Seravi slightly frowned in thought. Ever since she changed her hair just to spite him, he had resolved himself to regard her as a close friend and nothing more. And he did exactly that. Most outsiders consider them an item, that they would be married one day soon, but their easy relationship didn't change despite that. Yet he is feelings things a mere friend wouldn't feel. He felt as if he's losing a part of himself…

Uneasy with the silence that settled between them, Dorothy spoke again.

"I guess now you know why I invited Shiine's parents over. I told them my plans earlier this morning. After lunch, Shiine will go back with them."

"Ah," Seravi remarked as he was pulled away from his thoughts, and with a gentle smile, "I'm sure Shiine would understand. He's a smart boy."

Dorothy smiled back and nodded. Even without her saying it, Seravi had known the difficulty she was feeling with regard to leaving her beloved student behind. For some reason, they sometimes had that inner connection of knowing how each other felt without outwardly showing anything.

_Oh Seravi, why couldn't you feel what I really feel for you? Or is it just because you really don't care? Why couldn't you accept me the way I am, no matter what hair color I have?_

She sighed inwardly. So this is it. There is no point in hoping anymore that he'd take their relationship anywhere ahead of friendship. Did she really think he'd do that? Volunteer to be her groom? Or at least show some signs of jealousy, of stopping her from marrying anyone else? Wishful thinking.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Seravi," She remarked with a heavy heart as she stood up.

Seravi stood up too, and deliberately trying to be obtuse, "What are you saying, Dorothy? You're house is not that far, we can still meet in the city. Or are you saying that you don't want to see us anymore?"

Truth be told, she really wished she wouldn't see him anymore. It'll just be harder for her to move on with him showing every now and then, but how can she say that? "Of course you're welcome to visit my new home, and my new family soon," and then with a forced smile, she continued, "I have to start packing my things, the servants will be here soon. See you later, Seravi."

At Seravi's nod and smile, Dorothy excused herself and walked back to her room with as much dignity as she could muster, her back as straight as a lance and her fists balled by her side.

After she left, Seravi sat back down again, his smile gone. She's leaving for good, and it's tearing him apart. But why? Why is he feeling so miserable all of a sudden? Could it be that he really loved pink-haired Dorothy?

No way, Seravi thought. He loved Dorothy before, with her golden hair, there was no doubt about that. But for pink-haired Dorothy, he felt a combination of deep affection and anger, but not love. In his eyes, golden-haired Dorothy is perfection itself, and she destroyed that perfection when she changed her hair. What really hurts is that she did it just to spite him, to make him want to fight her in a petty battle for a position he had not desired in the first place. Everytime he sees that pink hair, he remembers how perfect she could be, and how she threw away his love. And that is why he could not love Dorothy as he had loved before, because deep inside is a grudge, a wound that never healed.

So it could not be love, he decided. Maybe he was just unaccustomed to the changes. After all, she had been his companion for quite some time, and her decision to leave will mean a lot of changes for him too. For one, he wouldn't have anyone to tease and argue with, and no one to take care of him in the few times that he gets sick, and—

Seravi shook his head. Thinking about it only makes him more miserable. He should just focus on training Cha-Cha more, yes that's it. That would put those disturbing thoughts away.

With his new will in mind, he stood up and went towards the kitchen, where he was sure the three are making a mess of.


	3. Aftermath

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha.

**Chapter 1II: Aftermath**

With both arms crossed cozily on the armrest, Dorothy rested a cheek on her forearm and looked up on the dark stormy sky. It was raining hard since she returned, and she could not help but wonder if it had anything to do with how she was feeling.

After enduring the extravagant 7 course meal her mother had prepared as a homecoming celebration, she had feigned fatigue and excused herself early. Left with nothing to do as she was neither sleepy nor tired, she decided to change into her light pink nightgown and had lain half-sit, half-prone on an emerald green velvet chaise lounge across the bed instead. Luckily, the majestic sofa was placed beside the huge windows of her big bedroom, so she could see the sky with her current position.

_Maybe the heaven is also miserable_,Dorothy thought. _The day should be properly labeled as "Depression Day"_, she mused further. After all, this day turned out to be the most depressing day of her life! And she had Seravi and the others to blame for that…

As soon as Shiine's parents arrived, lunch was served. Cha-Cha and her two loyal supporters had made a mess of the preparations, which was expected, so Seravi quickly snapped his fingers and fixed everything from the food to the table arrangement.

Lunch, to say the least, was a poignant occasion. It started with her telling Shiine gently the changes that were to happen, followed by the children's cries and plead that she change her mind. All the other adults had intervened to calm them, and after they had finally accepted it, they had wished her well and told her how they will miss her. She was so touched she almost cried. After that, Seravi had tried to change the topic by narrating a funny adventure he once had in Mt. Urizuri, which led the group to reminisce further, and which deeply tempted her to stay. She still suspected that Seravi had deliberately dug out all the memories in an effort to make her stay, but she couldn't accuse him of that without sounding pompous, so she kept quiet.

How can anyone not feel depressed after those moments?

Still, Dorothy reconciled with a smile, it was a fragment of a happy memory. Her days back in the countryside are memories that she will treasure forever. Leaving it at that, she stood up and went to bed. Just as she was about to lie down, her name was suddenly screeched across the grand hallway, making the whole mansion rumble.

Ah yes, her ever-jealous brother, or should she say, sister? According to the butler, Doris was taking a spa treatment in another town last week, and had decided to stay in their house over there to "get away from the horrid city life" and to "live with nature". She didn't know how effective that would be, since the other town was just as cultivated as this one. Anyway, it seemed he (or she) had not been informed of her expedite homecoming.

"Dorothy!" came the disbelieving shout as her door was rudely slammed open.

"Dorothy! You're here!" her brother (or sister) cried out, "you're really here!"

"Where are your manners, Doris? You should at least knock—what are you doing?" Dorothy asked as Doris began to look around her room, opening cabinets and looking under the bed.

"Looking for my dear Seravi, of course!" Doris exclaimed from the door to the bathroom, where she searched next.

Even after all these years, Doris is still the same obsessed lover that he (or she) was. And just as always, Dorothy's blood pressure explodes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? What makes you think that Seravi will come here, and more importantly, why would he be in **MY** room!?" Dorothy shouted indignantly as she sat rigidly on her bed.

Satisfied that Seravi was not really present in the room, Doris dusted off her white floral gown with a manicured hand, and waved off the other at Dorothy's direction, "Oh, do stop, Dorothy. You know as well as I do that Seravi dear will not let you out of his sight."

Just like that, all the fumes went out, followed by a slight blush, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Doris, unaware of the sudden change in Dorothy, moved to the corner to look at herself on the full-length mirror, and gently patted on her hair in an attempt to fix it, "Naturally he will want to find you. After all, you are the only representative he has of me there, but now that you're also here, I'm sure he'll find a way here to see me."

Dorothy blinked. Surprisingly, her brother (or sister)'s twisted logic left her dumbfounded. Doris had been sensible in most matters, all except his (or her) gender and Seravi. When his (or her) words finally registered, Dorothy became even more enraged.

"You…you—idiot!" Dorothy gritted out in an effort to hold on to her temper, and with lesser grace, "GET OUT!!!!"

Her shout effectively made Doris fly out of the room.

Dorothy sat on her bed heaving deeply. That Doris! Haven't he (or she) learned yet that there is no way Seravi would even look at him (or her)? Stupid stupid stupid brother (or sister)!

"By the way," Doris opened the door so slightly that only a tiny crack of light can be seen, "I heard Mother has arranged several dates for all your potential husbands. Well, sister, you have my blessing! I wish you all the luck!" and laughed fanatically as he (or she) quickly closed the door before Dorothy can even react.

Dates? Dorothy repeated in thought. So that was what her mother was blabbering about the whole dinner? She had been too busy feeling depressed that she hadn't given a thought to what her mother had been saying. Dates huh? Well that's certainly convenient. And certainly a new experience. After all, they never had a decent date…

Now why did she suddenly think of Seravi?

Dorothy fell back on her bed and groaned.

000

"Teacher Seravi?"

Seravi quickly waved a hand over his crystal ball, which quickly lost its glimmer, and turned around to face a sleepy-faced Cha-Cha by the bedroom door.

"Cha-Cha, what are you doing up at this time of the night? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked a little too quickly.

Cha-Cha shook her head and asked instead, "Teacher, what are you doing?"

Caught red-handed, Seravi sat up stiffly, "Uh...this, well uh…I was just experimenting with my crystal ball."

"Really? Do you mean there are other ways of using the crystal ball?" Cha-Cha asked innocently after a yawn.

"Uh..."

"Can I see it?" Cha-Cha asked curiously.

"I haven't found anything yet, Cha-Cha." Seravi quickly covered with a guilty sweatdrop.

"Oh, okay," Cha-Cha yawned once more, and before turning around to return to bed, she added, "you shouldn't work that hard, Teacher Seravi. You might get sick. Goodnight, Teacher Seravi."

Seravi smiled at the thought that his student, who was almost half of his age, warning him of the consequences of his actions. Talk about reversed role, "Goodnight, Cha-Cha."

At the sound of the door closing, Seravi turned around and waved over his crystal ball once more, making it glimmer to life instantly.

"Do you already miss her, Seravi?" Elizabeth, who was sitting on the table in front of him and also facing the crystal ball, asked.

Seravi gazed at Dorothy's sleeping form from the crystal ball and sighed inwardly, "It seems I do."

"But she's only been gone since lunchtime," his doll pointed out.

A corner of his lips tipped in a boyish smile and with the back of a hand, he gently caressed Dorothy's face on the glass, "I know."


	4. Unintended

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha.

Note: For readers who are not familiar with the whole series, Doris is Dorothy's twin brother who is in love with Seravi since childhood (yes, he's gay, and a cross-dresser at that). But because Seravi has eyes only for Dorothy (when she was still blonde), Doris tries to impersonate Dorothy by wearing a blonde wig and trying to be a real lady. "Doris" was the only name mentioned in the series, so I don't know if that's really his name or the name he gave himself. Also, Seravi hates being touched or hugged by males, so he really, really dislikes Doris.

Also, to my readers who had supported this fic---really really sorry for the delay. To be honest, I lost my touch on this fic two years ago. Funny, but by some strange reason, I suddenly had the urge to browse through it again. Thus the continuation. Hope I can keep this going without another hiatus attack...

**Chapter IV: Unintended**

"Food!"

Seravi watched amusingly as the children cheered in chorus when the waiters placed his orders on the middle of the table. Both Cha-Cha and Riiya wasted no time as they quickly attacked the delicious dishes with their utensils. Shiine, on the other hand, paused and silently looked at him with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Mr. Seravi?"

"Yes Shiine?"

Shiine fell silent for a moment, obviously having second thoughts whether to voice out his opinion or not, and then after a decisive nod, he asked bravely, "Are we here to interfere with Teacher Dorothy's matchmaking?"

Shiine, no doubt, will become a great magician one day, Seravi thought admiringly. Although he usually goes along with the silliness and naivety of his companions, he is actually a very smart child. He's probably the only one among the three who realized the oddity of his invitation to eat at a restaurant when all of them know perfectly well how good he is at cooking and how much he likes it. But then again, he thought with a sweatdrop, sometimes he wished Shiine wasn't that smart since it will become harder to get away with his not-so-nice plans.

"Ms. Dorothy is here?" Cha-Cha asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Dorothy? Where? " Riiya asked loudly as he stood up and scanned the crowd left and right.

"No, no, no…" Seravi murmured in panic as he quickly grabbed Riiya and pulled him down on the chair.

"Mr. Seravi?"

Seravi turned towards Shiine who was watching him suspiciously. With a quick cough, he let go of Riiya, composed himself and drank his coffee.

"Well it's really nothing actually, I just thought that we've been eating at the house for years, it would be good to treat you out for a different kind of taste," acting all innocent, he continued, "Suddenly I thought of this place, so here we are. It just recently occurred to me that Dorothy would be here also. Totally a coincidence actually."

Seravi nodded his head in reaffirmation, trying to convince himself of the same.

Cha-Cha looked thoughtful for a while, and then scratched her head, "But I remember that Teacher Seravi thought of eating here after Shiine told us about Ms. Dorothy's date here."

Seravi froze in place, but none of the children seem to notice.

Riiya nodded his head, "Yes, I remember that too. Seravi was preparing pork buns then, but he suddenly stopped. Hey, Seravi, where did you put the pork buns? I want to eat pork buns too!"

Shiine rested his chin between his right thumb and forefinger, frowning in thought, "And I remember Mr. Seravi saying before that his cooking is the best and that there is no need to try restaurant food since his is definitely better."

Sweatdrops. _How in the world is he going to get away from this?_

Suddenly, waiters appeared by their side and added more food to the table. Just like that, Cha-Cha and Riiya cheered in rejoice and debated on who's going to get the first piece. Shiine couldn't help but join in the contest as he too wanted to go first.

Seravi sagged against his chair in relief. Thank God for children's short attention span.

000

Lunch turned out to be a strange experience. To give her mother credit, Dorothy would have to admit that her suitors were not as bad as she had imagined. Most have noble family lineage, but all are rich, famous, educated and handsome. She could just imagine her mother gloating, confident she'd have a hard time picking out the best of the lot.

That's not the case, however. She hadn't bothered knowing about most of them, not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't have to. Each announced his proud upbringing as soon as they sat down. Truth be told, she had somehow felt as if she was in an auction where each suitor had to present his worth in the hopes that she'd "buy" him. One even went as far as enumerating all his accomplishments and successful business ventures, as if she'd be interested in investing in one. And one particular suitor had her mind spinning when he actually brought and showed her books and ledgers of family assets, making her firmly believe that he really came from a family of bankers.

Also, it became apparent that attitude is not in her mother's priority list. A number of them were so full of themselves that her existence was totally forgotten, and some were such a flirt that she's positive they are regular customers in some local tavern.

Still, there were a few that she had thought of well. She would have considered them seriously if only she had more time with them…that is if they were still willing to meet her. For one reason or another, all of them left scurrying out of the restaurant as if they've been chased by a plague. She even heard one murmur that he's been cursed. What's worse is that they all left looking suspiciously at her, as if she's the one who placed the curse on them. She couldn't help but feel offended by the accusation. Of course she has the ability to make a potion for growing rashes and causing rapid hair-loss, but she wouldn't do such a demeaning task…well, not on strangers anyway. She even refrained from using her magic in public to avoid trouble. And that's turning to be a difficult task as well, she's a proud magician after all. Although it's no secret to the townspeople that magic exists and that magicians might be roaming around the streets, it still causes a spectacle when one uses magic freely in public. And it couldn't be helped that some might find magicians fearsome since they hold special abilities above average people.

Well darn it, she still got the blame anyway, Dorothy thought moodily.

To take her mind off the frustrating thought, she reached for her cup of tea and took a heartful sip. Her last suitor should come in any minute now, and she wouldn't want to give him a "I'm-pissed" first impression.

With the firm resolution in mind, Dorothy took a deep breath and waited patiently for the last chance to a successful matchmaking.

000

The restaurant owner planned well for the design of the place, Seravi mused.

From the outside, one would come in and see a simple four-walled dining area, where they are presently tabled. The cashier, which also serves as a reception, is placed by the entrance, while the kitchen and counter area are found behind a curtain decorating the opposite side. And then located further inside is a reserved area for special guests and other functions. The washrooms are also located behind the curtain, between the two sections.

They effectively blocked the sight of the reserved section with a nice Japanese paper screen divider that almost sealed off the entire section, except for a small space at one end for the entrance and exit of the guests, and which is where he is currently standing as he tried to watch Dorothy.

"What are you doing, Teacher Seravi?"

Caught by surprise, Seravi jerked upright and accidentally bumped into a waiter. After apologizing, he turned to the curious children, effectively blocking their path and view of the reserved area.

"Why are you hiding, Seravi?" Riiya asked as straightforward as ever.

"Are we going to play hide and seek, Teacher Seravi?" Cha-Cha asked dubiously. Although she'd entertain the idea, she was pretty convinced her Teacher Seravi wouldn't allow it.

Before saying anything, Shiine looked sideways to see over Seravi's back, and seeing his Teacher Dorothy sitting in one of the exclusive tables on the far end, he turned to Seravi with knowing eyes.

"You're spying on Teacher Dorothy!" Shiine declared with conviction.

Before the other two can react and cause a ruckus, Seravi quickly shushed them with his forefinger on his lips, and led them back to their table. He realized he was so absorbed with what's happening with Dorothy that he forgot he only told the children he was only going to the washroom.

After taking their seats, Seravi looked at them critically, deciding what and how much he could tell them without compromising his situation.

Softer now, Shiine repeated accusingly, "You're spying on Teacher Dorothy."

"Teacher Seravi wouldn't do that!" Cha-Cha defended loyally.

"Cha-Cha's right! They know each other for a long time already, he doesn't need to hide!" Riiya seconded loudly.

"Baka!" Shiine couldn't help shout his annoyance, "that's exactly the reason why he needs to hide!"

Seravi decided to intervene before the two boys go for each other's throat.

"Actually," he began loudly to break off the fight, "I was watching over Dorothy."

"What do you mean, Teacher Seravi?" Cha-Cha asked.

Seravi looked at Shiine instead. "Tell me something, Shiine. Would you like your teacher to marry someone that she loves?"

"Of course," Shiine replied without hesitation, "Teacher Dorothy deserves her happiness."

"So I was watching her a while ago to make sure of that." Seravi justified confidently.

"What did you see?" Riiya asked curiously while munching on a garlic bread.

"Did she like someone already?" Cha-Cha asked.

"Uhm..." Seravi was suddenly lost for words. That crazy woman actually thought those men she considered could become her husband! The woman's obviously not thinking straight. But to answer Cha-Cha's question, Dorothy did like them, didn't she?

And as if the question's not hard enough, Shiine added another one.

"Mr. Seravi, what will you do if Teacher Dorothy liked one of them?"

Seravi froze in thought. The mere thought of Dorothy with another man sent a cold shiver down his body.

But then again… Dorothy? Get married? The chances of that happening is as small as hoping Riiya will hate eating. Not that he's cursing her never to marry, but there is simply no way an average guy would be able to handle her temperamental nature. The comforting thought immediately lightened up Seravi's mood.

Then he frowned. Why is he even thinking about it? She's just a close friend, nothing more. That thought made him frown harder. Why is he now so frustrated that he's just a friend to her?

Cha-Cha and her companions had closely watched her teacher's face as one emotion chased another consecutively, and they looked at one another questioningly.

"I used to think Seravi was weird, but now I think he's gone crazy," Riiya whispered.

"Better keep that thought to yourself, Riiya, or you might lose your next meal," Shiine advised.

"I still don't get it," Cha-Cha frowned in confusion, "Did Ms. Dorothy like someone already?"

000

The man's fifteen minutes late, and Dorothy's patience is fast dissipating. Being an heiress and a magician brought her the comfort of having her way at the time she wanted it, and the way she wanted it to be, so she had the privilege to be really impatient.

What the heck. Let him come if he will, but she won't sit here waiting like a lovesick girl waiting for her prince. With a firm nod, Dorothy stood up to find the washroom and freshen up.

Going towards the screened divider, she caught sight of a green-haired person just before the figure disappeared by the corner. Instinctively, Dorothy quickly followed and saw a glimpse of the man just before he slipped through the curtains. Dorothy blinked again just to be sure she hadn't imagined it. That white robe and unmistakable green hair…even though it's just a back view, she couldn't be wrong—after all she's been with him for as long as she can remember. But then again, it's hard to imagine Seravi in a restaurant. That arrogant streak of his just wouldn't allow it.

That's right, he couldn't be in here, Dorothy thought.

But then again…it just seems so…him.

Bound by curiosity, Dorothy carefully slipped through the curtain. If it is Seravi, he wouldn't like her finding him out, so she will have to be very careful and take him by surprise…

000

"It _is_ you! Seravi!" Dorothy exclaimed with a mixture of disbelief and triumph.

Uh-oh. That voice.

Knowing he'd been found out, Seravi plastered a wide grin and slowly turned around, "Dorothy…what a coincidence."

With hands on her waist and standing high and proud, Dorothy looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you here? Didn't you say your cooking is better than restaurant food?"

Funny how both master and student remembered him saying that. "Why?" Seravi repeated, quickly thinking of a good excuse.

Suddenly, the answer hit her. He's here to see her!

Before getting any further, another realization dawned as the ridiculous misfortunes befalling on her suitors came to mind. With infinite caution and hesitation, she asked "Are you here to—to—stop the matchmaking? "

That made Seravi stand up abruptly. "Of course not! Why would I? And besides, there is no need to."

Dorothy frowned, "What do you mean there's no need to?"

"You don't really think you'll marry any one of those men, do you?" Seravi added jokingly.

"Why not?"

"Who would want to marry someone old and ugly, not to mention the horrific temper and attitude?" Ignoring the children who were persistently tugging on his robe in an effort to make him stop, Seravi went on, "oh, and how can I forget, _someone who's always second best in everything_."

It was meant as a joke. An old touchy barb that had lost its sensitivity after so much mention throughout the years. It was meant to make her angry and scream at him, they both know it. It shouldn't hurt anymore, but for this moment, it really did, and she couldn't stop the tears prickling her eyes nor the sudden lump in her throat that threatened to destroy her composure and just cry out her frustrations on him like a baby. Is that really what he thought of her? She couldn't help but think that.

Dorothy bowed her head and wrung her dress with tense hands in an effort to keep the overwhelming emotions within.

However, Seravi seemed oblivious and kept on going, "Besides, most of them came here with only the knowledge of you being an heiress. It's so obvious that they came for the money, not for you. You're really an idiot for thinking that—"

"IDIOT!?" Dorothy finally exclaimed in anger.

"—they'd love you…" Seravi ended in a murmur as he finally caught on with her current disposition.

"Idiot you say? HOW DARE YOU!" Dorothy shouted, simply not caring anymore, "Who placed me in this situation anyway? You think I like doing this?? You think I asked for this? You tell me all those men are insincere, then what about you? You only love me when I'm blonde for God's sakes! How sincere does that make you??"

With a deep breath, Dorothy continued, "Yes, I probably am an idiot! An idiot for thinking you'd accept me as who I am, AN IDIOT FOR CONTINUING TO LOVE YOU!"

As soon as the words were out, Dorothy pulled back in shock, her hands on her lips.

Everything became still for the next few seconds.

Then without another word, Dorothy did the most un-Dorothy thing to do. She ran away.


	5. New Love

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha.

Note: Firstly, I would like to thank all sooo patient and loyal readers of mine for simply remembering and continuously reviewing my work. Your participation is most welcomed and appreciated. Secondly, I would like to thank my friend Millie-chan (also a fic author who also has a lot of readers to answer to) for persistently reminding me of our recent promise to continue our stories. Thanks to our newly-made promise, I might be able to update a chapter every month ~great news eh?~ Gambarimashou!

**Chapter V: New Love**

It was a bad idea, she knew it.

She should have never listened to that tiny evil voice. Because if she had, she wouldn't be finding herself hopping from corners to lampposts to tree trunks, acting like a thief in the middle of a robbery; she wouldn't have to put on such an appalling ragged, brown robe or wear the ridiculous glasses and moustache. Most of all, she wouldn't have to bear with her stupidity since it seemed everybody still easily recognized her, which led her to lie about her identity and make all sorts of new, ridiculous personalities.

But then again, she knew there was simply no way around it. That's what you get for being a shopaholic magician—you just _can't_ not go to the biggest sale held annually by the most popular and expensive magician's shop in the whole Magic Kingdom. It's just not possible to ignore it. So, as much as she disliked the circumstances, she had to come out of her hideaway mansion and come to the shop, damning all possible repercussions of such a decision.

"Irashaimase!" welcomed the shop assistant gaily. Her smile light and friendly despite the obvious tired and harassed look.

Dorothy acknowledged her with a curt nod and quickly proceeded to the side displays. She had decided to come in around noon, a time when the volume of customers die down to a moderate rate, and a time when she could easily hide through the crowd yet have still some room to move around smoothly. Naturally that would mean she would have to miss the best items, but she decided it would be worth it if she would miss bumping into Seravi.

He was probably the first customer, Dorothy thought. He had been her partner to the joyous event every year, and they would always be the first customers in line early in the morning. Considering his interest in magic and rare items, he would surely do as they had always done and came in first.

Or would he?

With a quick scan among the crowd, Dorothy breathed a sigh of relief as she didn't recognize anyone, especially someone with green eyes and hair. Earning a bit more confidence, Dorothy began seriously considering the displayed items.

It didn't take a long time for her to be absolutely engrossed with a discounted old spell book so as to forget her supposed state of invisibility. She carelessly threw off her hood with a casual wave of her hand to adjust her long bound hair, took off the annoying glasses, and peeled off the itchy moustache. She didn't even realize that the person she had made the most effort to avoid for a whole week was standing behind her with a steady appreciative gaze at her.

"Hi Dorothy, you look well." Seravi finally greeted after a good long while.

As expected, Dorothy visibly jumped to the sound of his voice, and the book fell from her hands. Quickly, Seravi stretched out a hand and stopped the book in mid-air, and easily made the book float towards his reach.

Dorothy remained frozen and kept her back at him, so Seravi took the opportunity to approach her side and hand over the book. In the most casual tone, he tried again, "Could this be Pikapon's old spell book? It certainly is worth buying."

Dorothy's whole being screamed help. She could feel all her blood rushing to her face, her feet frozen, her hands trembling and her heart hammering wildly. As if on cue, images of her unexpected confession last week came rushing into her mind, making her more agitated and disoriented.

"Dorothy, your book." Seravi prodded as he waved it in front of her.

With a forced smile, Dorothy grabbed the book and turned to meet him.

"Seravi." She acknowledged most uneasily.

"Is that the way to greet the man you _love_?" Seravi asked teasingly. Her squeamish reaction is just too priceless not to take advantage of.

Dorothy could feel her cheeks turn hot and red as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Damn the man, he never misses the opportunity to bait her. And worse, she felt so shaken she couldn't think of anything to refute back this time.

Deciding she would just suffer more under the circumstances, Dorothy kept quiet and rigidly turned around to approach the shopkeeper. Seravi naturally followed.

"I'll take this." Dorothy told the old man behind the counter and handed over the book, which he dutifully received and wrapped.

Dorothy almost tapped her foot in her eagerness to finish the transaction. She would really like to just disappear and put as much distance as possible between her and the infuriating man behind her… forever if possible. Unfortunately, the owner is also a magic lover, so he takes extra measure to wrap his products ever so carefully. Adding the fact that he's almost at his 80's, even opening up the cash registry seemed like forever. Dorothy almost cried in frustration as she watched him do everything at a 10-second-slow-motion pace.

"You're not planning to just leave, are you Dorothy? It would be so unlike you to act so... civil."

_I will not! I will not take the bait! Ignore it, Dorothy, ignore!_

"You're holding up pretty well for someone with a nasty temper," Seravi provoked further.

Dorothy could feel herself burning up in fury, her eyes slowly turning red with rage…

"Hi excuse me Miss—"

"SERAVI, YOU BASTARD!" Not bothering to look, Dorothy reached for her newly wrapped purchase and threw it towards the voice with as much strength as a pitcher on a baseball mound would give in a throw.

Heaving heavily, Dorothy held on to the cashier counter with a hand as she regained her composure. It was only after some time before she realized that Seravi was still standing behind her…with a very torn expression between pity and laughter.

That's the time she finally saw the young gentleman knocked-out on the floor a few feet beside them. A heavy big book embedded to the poor man's cheeks.

"Oh lord," Dorothy moaned loudly as she realized she hit the wrong person.

000

"Where am I?" the man asked dizzily, his hand still massaging his throbbing jaw as he sat up on bed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stranger!" Cha-Cha, with Riiya in his wolf form and Shiine in a squirrel form, greeted cheerfully as they posed in a cheerleading position.

Blink.

"Ah good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Seravi asked as he entered the room with a tray of hot soup.

"Um..."

"What's your name?" Riiya asked as he jumped unto the bed side.

Blink. Blink.

"Riiya, you shouldn't scare him like that. He's probably not used to seeing talking dogs," Shiine replied, and after realizing his own form, he murmured a sheepish "sorry" and changed to his human form.

"Hey, I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" Riiya countered instantaneously, and also changed to his human form.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Not minding the growing confusion and shock etched on their guest's face, Seravi gingerly placed the tray on the side table, "you should drink this. It will clear your head."

After which, he turned towards his student, "Cha-Cha, will you please help this young man to his meal. I need to see how Dorothy's doing with the stew." And without another word, he turned to leave the room.

"Yes, Teacher Seravi!" Cha-Cha happily replied. She quickly grabbed the bowl and mimicked a loud "ahh" as she forcefully fed the poor man who gurgled "help" as he watched the only seemingly sane person retreat from the room.

000

"He's awake," Seravi announced as he entered the kitchen.

"Thank goodness. Took him long enough to wake from a faint," Dorothy remarked haughtily.

Seravi smiled. Now that's his Dorothy.

"Well, it wasn't an ordinary faint. It was a hard throw, you know." He defended as he stood beside her and slid her a sideways glance.

There goes the blush again.

Dorothy kept her eyes glued on the stew she's stirring as she spoke, "well it was suppose to be for you, and you were suppose to use your force field to deflect it. I didn't realize there was somebody else behind me..." and then she suddenly turned to him, the stirring spoon pointedly directed at him, "you should have told me!"

Seravi leaned away in surprise, "It's not my fault you're so violent," and at Dorothy's offended look, he added, "and the man literally jumped in front of me. There wasn't any way to prevent the disaster."

"Well," Dorothy coughed in an attempt to cover her embarrassment and turned back to put out the fire on the stove, her attention on transferring the stew to a big bowl, "I guess it's nobody's fault then. It was simply an accident."

"I wouldn't say that," Seravi looked up in thought, pretending not to see Dorothy jerk her suspicious eyes on him, "after all, if I was the one hit, it would have been a classic case of a lovesick woman bitter from an unrequited love and seeking revenge on the man she loved…"

"AARGH!!" Dorothy cried in frustration, which effectively stopped the smug man to go on any further. After a few seconds of silence, Dorothy held up the bowl of stew and excused herself out. But just as she reached the exit, she suddenly stopped. "Seravi?"

"Mm?" Seravi replied with his hands crossed confidently, his face lightened up with a smug smile.

With hands tightly clenching the bowl and her head bowed, she calmly stated, "I did say I love you, and I suppose there's no getting around that fact…but I'm still going to marry…and it won't be to you."

After that, Dorothy quickly left, leaving a surprised and shaken Seravi behind.

000

"Children, dear, supper's almost ready!" Dorothy called out as she entered the guest's room.

The children cheered at once and ran out of the door, forgetting about the injured, overfed, semi-conscious stranger on the bed.

Dorothy shook her head with a smile as she watched the children go, and then turned towards the stranger with a surprise, "Goodness dear, are you alright?"

Without another thought, she sat beside the man and felt his forehead.

At the sound of her voice and the feel of her touch, the man's vision suddenly became clear. As Dorothy leaned closer to inspect his condition, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Her hair is long, a vibrant pink. Her eyes are deep violet. Her skin is creamy white and soft. Perfectly formed nose and lips, like that of a sculpted Greek goddess…she's beautiful, he thought.

"No fever," Dorothy remarked and removed her hand, but when she moved, he instinctively caught her hand in mid-air, his hold tight. Dorothy was surprised and turned to look at him, and that's when she finally saw his hypnotized, besotted look. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the expression. It once belonged to a lovesick green-haired boy…

"Doro—" Seravi stopped by the door as he saw the two of them.

Cha-Cha and the others scrambled towards the door too, as they saw Seravi frozen in place.

"What—" Dorothy began to pull her hand free from his grasp.

"Please marry me, Ms. Dorothy!" the stranger cried out.

Just like that, time stopped.


	6. Changing Odds

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha.

Note: Thank you for the kind comments and for being patient with me! I have to say your comments really serve as a big inspiration to push through with this story! So as not to disappoint you guys, here's another doze~

**Chapter VI: Changing Odds**

_"Please marry me, Ms. Dorothy!"_

Shudder.

The man was out of his mind, Seravi concluded to himself as he rubbed absentmindedly at the tingling hair on his arms. Seated at his usual place in the small dining table, he took a sip of tea as he scrutinized the questionable man seated comfortably across him.

The man, who introduced himself as Clovis, looked a lot like the kids' teacher Mr. Barabara Man, except this one has dark brown hair and has thin, silver-rimmed glasses. From the looks, he seemed an intelligent, decent sort. Dressed up in a fine, navy blue long sleeves polo shirt paired with an ivory striped tie, he looked every bit like a successful professional.

But looks can be deceiving, he silently countered. He had too many encounters with seemingly harmless men and women who turned out to be Daimon's henchmen in the past. And his gut feel, which more often than not is accurate, told him that the man's presence in that shop at that moment in time wasn't a coincidence.

Could he be after Dorothy's family inheritance? Marrying an heiress would surely solve a lot of problems, wouldn't it?

"So you were in the shop to look for Ms. Dorothy?" he heard Cha-Cha ask, his thoughts drawn back to the current conversation, which from the question alone, seem to be about the accident.

Clovis nodded, "I was told by the housekeeper at her residence that she was going to a famous magician's shop, so I decided to look for her there."

Got you now, Seravi thought smugly, his eyes intent and sharp, "Oh so you know magic, Mr. Clovis?"

"You do?" Dorothy seconded. Her expression too hopeful by Seravi's opinion.

The man sheepishly grinned, "unfortunately no, Ms. Dorothy," and at her crestfallen expression, he immediately countered, "well actually there was a time I did try to learn…but I soon realized it wasn't my cup of tea, so I gave up. But I remember that shop though, so I knew which shop the housekeeper was referring to."

The idea that someone, an adult at that, knows magic at the same level as theirs had all but made the children more ecstatic. All at once they began drilling him questions about the spells he had tried and began sharing experiences.

Too bad the man isn't a magician, Seravi reflected as he listen to them talk. It would be easier to measure a magician's character and strength from the magic he uses. Never mind the fact that he, being the greatest magician, would have the obvious home court advantage. Not that he's trying to compete with the man, nothing like that at all, he assured himself.

As he lifted his cup for another sip of tea, his eyes caught sight of Dorothy's soft smile as she quietly watch the ongoing conversation from beside him. It looked like she was enjoying herself, so at ease and comfortable around that new guy.

A few minutes of talk and her normal aloofness towards strangers was suddenly gone?

Could she be starting to like him?

Suddenly his hands were clammy and sweaty. He could feel cold sweat bead his hairline and back. He had never felt like this before.

"So why were you looking for Dorothy?" he uncharacteristically butted in.

The rude interruption, as was intended, stopped the increasingly fervent conversation, as well as killing the happy, lighthearted mood. The children were all surprised, their eyes and attention all on him. Dorothy apparently was displeased, the deep frown marring her forehead a clear indication.

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying involuntarily, as he too was surprised with his unbecoming behavior, "I'm just curious why you're here with us."

Clovis flushed and cleared his throat, his fingers entwined together on the table with thumbs playing against each other, "well actually I was looking for Ms. Dorothy to apologize."

"To apologize, you say?" Dorothy asked puzzledly.

Clovis turned to her and nodded remorsefully, "I owe you a great apology, Ms. Dorothy, and I know it's unforgiveable, but I really hope you'd still give me a second chance."

Everybody turned to look at Dorothy, who at the moment was staring blankly at Clovis.

Silence.

"What did he do to you, Dorothy?" Seravi finally blurted out, his curiosity piqued.

"I don't know!" Dorothy replied in pure confusion.

At that, Clovis frowned with equal puzzlement, "Ms. Dorothy, had you not received my letter?"

"What letter?" Dorothy asked.

"The letter…" Clovis began hesitantly, "that explained my reason for not being able to meet you on time…and that requested for your forgiveness and a chance for another arrangement?"

"That would mean…" Shiine instinctively placed his right knuckle under his chin while his left arm supported the right elbow. a position he always does while analyzing, "that you had a date with Teacher Dorothy!"

Clovis nodded while Dorothy shook her head. Then both looked at each other questioningly.

"Ms. Dorothy, we were supposed to have lunch last week, remember?" Clovis enunciated carefully, as if trying to jolt back the memory of a patient with amnesia.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" Dorothy gritted through her teeth in frustration, "I don't even know you!"

"I understand you may not recognize me, after all I wasn't able to meet you then. But you should be able to recall my name? Surely your mother or servant must have mentioned my name?" Clovis exclaimed in disbelief.

Dorothy looked at him squarely, her patience growing thin. "I assure you, Mr. Clovis, if I know you I wouldn't lie. And I do not recall a date with a complete stranger. And I absolutely, definitely do not recall a letter from a certain Mr. Clovis!"

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding," Seravi intervened calmly and looked at Clovis, "Sir, are you sure you were suppose to meet Dorothy and not some other lady?"

"Yes!" Clovis replied confidently, "I was going to have lunch with her at the Chinese restaurant in town last week."

Chinese restaurant? Lunch? Last week? Seravi's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Riiya interjected, "isn't the restaurant we went to last week a Chinese restaurant?"

"Yes, I remember," Cha-Cha answered with a pointing finger to her temple, trying to recollect the event.

Dorothy humphed and crossed her arms, "well the last time I stepped into a Chinese restaurant was during that awful match—"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding. The matchmaking! Now that she thought about it, there was one more suitor which she wasn't able to meet. The man was late and when she went to the washroom to freshen up, she saw Seravi and-well never mind that, Dorothy mentally erased the scene as she blushed slightly. Anyway after that, she went home and locked herself up in the room…a letter…yes, there was a day when a maid entered and informed her of a letter for her. She was too distraught then to even care about a letter from a suitor. She didn't even bother listening from whom it came from. Just the mention of the eventful day was enough to block off anything related to it.

She turned to look at Seravi, who was returning her gaze with knowing eyes. Apparently, he had figured it all out too.

She swallowed hard and looked at Clovis, her voice losing its haughty edge, "you…you're the last suitor during the matchmaking?"

"Oh you remember now!" Clovis exclaimed happily, "and the letter?"

Dorothy grimaced, "now that I have thought about it, there was a letter that arrived a few days after that. But I didn't know from whom and wasn't able to read it."

"You weren't able to read it!" Clovis cried out happily, "I was so worried that you were so angry as to ignore my apology and would never want to meet me again. That's why after a week of waiting and you haven't responded, I decided to personally look for you and ask for a second chance."

"Ah…I see," Dorothy remarked falteringly.

"But how did you know what Dorothy looks like?" Seravi asked intelligently, "you haven't met her before, have you?"

Clovis sat back confidently, his shoulders wide and straight, "That was easy. When I looked for her in her residence, I asked what she looked like before going on to find her."

"How did they describe her?" Cha-Cha asked.

Proudly, Clovis declared, "A beautiful angel with pink hair and purple eyes."

After a few seconds of pause, he shifted his glance to his companions and saw Dorothy flushing bright while the others tried to muffle their giggles and chuckles.

Did he say something wrong?

Finally Riiya gave in and laughed out loud, followed by Cha-Cha, and Shiine who really tried hard not to laugh. Seravi was the only one who was able to hold back, with his sleeves over his lips and chuckling under his breath.

Dorothy, who tried to keep her embarrassment, returned defensively, "stop laughing! It is true! And I am glad somebody can actually see me as the beautiful lady that I am!"

As the laughter subsided to soft giggles, Clovis decided to ignore the baffling reactions of her companions and went down on his knee in front of Dorothy, "Yes my lady, you are beautiful, an angel in my heart! And it would be a great honor to have you as my bride. Please marry me, Ms. Dorothy!"

"Oh dear," was the first thing Dorothy was able to say.

Seravi, whose smile was completely wiped away, had an end of his lips twitching, "you might want to reconsider your options, my good man."

"What do you mean?"

Seravi sighed, "Let's just say I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh really?" Dorothy interrupted in her usual haughty tone, "I seem to remember hearing that line sometime before…from a short, lovesick, green-haired boy."

Seravi made a ridiculously fake, sarcastic laugh, his eyes shooting daggers at her, "I'm sure that boy was not himself then. I believe he wised up quite well as he grew up."

"You mean he grew a lot more conceited," Dorothy lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow, "narcissistic even."

A nerve by his temple twitched furiously, "Well, the girl was no better. She even dyed her hair a hideous pink."

"My hair is not hideous!" Dorothy exploded, her chair falling back as she stood abruptly.

Seravi merely lifted cool eyes, "Oh pardon me, miss. Was that you? How rude of me to speak of the truth in your presence."

In an instant, the air was charged with dangerous tension. A fireball floating about. A force field fenced in place. The table and children backed away several feet away. Clovis found himself standing a few feet apart from Dorothy, who is now standing face to face with Seravi, ready for battle.

"Move away, sir. You're about to see a real dragon lady in action. You might want to reevaluate your opinion of your so-called _angel_." Seravi remarked cajolingly, his eyes not leaving Dorothy's fiery ones.

"But I find Ms. Dorothy's pink hair quite gorgeous," Clovis stated nervously.

Abrupt silence.

"What did you say?" Dorothy asked in a rough whisper.

Clovis shrugged, "I find your pink hair fascinating. I think it's perfect for you."

At that, the tension instantly died down. The fireball disappeared and the force field was gone. Everyone was overwhelmed with shock and disbelief, even Dorothy herself.

For as long as the children could remember, Dorothy's hair had been a subject of ridicule, a petty joke between their masters. Although they personally don't think pink hair looks bad, but due to Seravi's influence, they had never regarded it as something beautiful either. And now that there is somebody who boldly claims it fascinating…

"I don't think things look good for Mr. Seravi," Shiine whispered to his friends worriedly.

000

"You seem happy," Seravi remarked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes I am," Dorothy answered cheerfully, not turning her back to face him.

With a wave of a hand, kitchenware and dirty dishes routinely lined up for their washing. Water and soap dutifully began their work.

"Because of Mr. Clovis?"

"You could say that," she replied hesitantly.

"You like him just because he likes your pink hair?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

"Of course not, dear," Dorothy denied laughingly, "well I have to admit I am flattered about it. After all those years of you ridiculing my hair, there's finally someone who thinks it makes me more beautiful."

Seravi found himself unable to refute that statement. After all, it was true that he ridiculed her hair, for years in fact, and much to his chagrin, it is also true that there's now someone who admits to liking pink hair on her, which by the way really shook him up. He had been making fun of her for so long that he took it for granted that outside their little world, she will be seen as the woman she is, which is beautiful, blonde or pink.

Dorothy turned around at her companion's continued silence. Sadness ached at her heart as she saw the inner struggle within his eyes. Oh Seravi.

How she wished things were different. But the truth of the matter is, she had also wanted this. Maybe it was her father at first, but deep in her heart she knew her father only served as a catalyst, had only woken her up to the hard reality. And reality is indeed cruel. Reality is, she and Seravi would never be together.

Maybe this is all for the best, she thought. They had great times, wonderful memories she'll cherish forever. Times when they were happy as friends. And it might be better to just treasure that friendship. It's all for the best.

Alright Dorothy, she told herself with a deep intake of breath, be strong.

"Come now, Seravi," Dorothy cajoled lightly, "does it hurt that much to admit I'm beautiful?"

Seravi lifted serious green eyes to her lighthearted purple ones, "I never once seriously thought you're not."

Something about the gravity of his stare made it difficult to breathe. She quickly turned around and answered sarcastically, "yes of course, you say it all the time."

With another wave of her hand, the clean kitchenware and dishes spinned in the air, the water sifted out and automatically flowing back to the sink.

"You know I don't mean it," he countered.

"Frankly," Dorothy replied as she kept her gaze to the chore, "I don't know what you mean and don't mean anymore."

"Teacher Dorothy," Shiine peeked through the door.

"Yes dear?" Dorothy turned and smiled readily.

He gave a solemn look at Seravi first, before answering, "Mr. Clovis' limousine is waiting outside, and he's asking if we could ride with him."

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute, dear."

"Yes, Teacher Dorothy," Shiine dutifully replied and slid out.

"You're not serious about him, are you?" a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Dorothy decided to not answer that question. She flipped her hand at the sides and the kitchen drawers opened, and then she pointed at the awaiting clean wares and moved to point at the drawers. The clean wares immediately flew to their proper places in the drawers.

Done with chores, Dorothy turned to leave the kitchen. Seravi held up a hand to block her way.

Dorothy placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him, "what are you doing, Seravi?"

"You don't consider it rude to leave a sincere question unanswered?" he asked frustratingly.

Funny how he could still sound so calm when he's frustrated, she noted.

"Fine," she answered flippantly, "ask me again."

Seravi crossed his arms, "I'm asking you if you're serious about him."

"And if I am?"

"You don't even know him!" he countered almost furiously.

"Then this is the perfect time to get to know him," Dorothy answered back.

"He is hiding something, Dorothy. I sense it."

Seeing the worry in his eyes, Dorothy went still for a moment. She had always admired Seravi's accurate instincts, so she normally takes heed of his advice. However this time…

"Then I shall take every care, thank you for your concern."

"The man is not trustworthy. And shallow I might add. He wanted to marry you just because he finds you beautiful!" he pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Do not be a hypocrite, Seravi. You proposed before with the exact same reason." She returned dryly.

"I-" at her raised eyebrow, he faltered. But with a stubborn glint, he complained, "I don't like him."

"You're not the one he likes!" she returned irritably.

"Why do you insist in giving him a chance?" he finally blurted out.

"If not for anything else, I'll go out with him simply because he likes my pink hair. There! Does that satisfy you?" Dorothy answered impatiently.

And without waiting for his response, she stormed out of the kitchen.


	7. Feelings

**Akazukin Cha Cha: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I don't own Akazukin Cha Cha.

**Chapter VII: Feelings **

This is not what she had expected.

With her elbow lazily perched on the windowsill, and her temple on her knuckle, Dorothy looked quizzically at her silent suitor seated across her inside the white limousine. It has been past fifteen minutes since they left Seravi's cottage, yet this man who unabashedly confessed his love for her had not uttered a single word since they sat down.

From the moment the vehicle moved, he had been sitting there comfortably, with his arms crossed and his gaze steady at the cushion across him. Originally, she had been sitting beside him, waving at the kids as she said goodbye. Then when the cottage was far enough not to be seen, she had settled down and waited quietly for him to start the conversation. She was even slightly nervous, not familiar how this sort of encounter goes, but surely it does not start with her?

After a full minute of silence, she began to feel impatient. What in heavens is taking him so long? Slowly, she began throwing him side glances, trying to check his movements. When the full minute turned into two, Dorothy dropped her shyness and stared at him hard. That didn't work either, as he still sat there not moving at all. Finally, she decided to move in front of him, where his gaze was seemingly fixed at. Surely, that would remind him that he had someone else in his car, wouldn't he?

Apparently not, she thought dejectedly. Then she frowned. Well, if that was how it's going to be, then she won't mind either. She wouldn't waste time trying to get his attention like a silly lovesick schoolgirl. She is, after all, a fair lady, and it's just not done.

Left with nothing to do, she resolved herself to studying her companion instead.

At first, she thought he was just being shy, after all, this was their first time to be alone with each other. But now that she's looking at him more carefully, it seemed he's neither shy nor nervous. The man was absorbed in his thoughts, Dorothy realized, like a man solving a difficult math equation, or maybe just as Seravi had warned, a man contemplating his evil scheme on her.

_"He is hiding something, Dorothy. I sense it."_

Dorothy looked away uncomfortably. She would have given his warning more thought if he hadn't pissed her off so strongly. Then again, this is her chance for a good marriage, she couldn't let it slip away, could she? She sighed loudly, thinking at least she had Shiine stay behind. If this were really a trap or something, then at least she needn't worry about her student.

"You seem to be lost in thought, Ms. Dorothy," came the sudden remark.

His voice, so sudden and unexpected, made her jump on her seat.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Clovis exclaimed apologetically, "it just seems like you were…occupied. I could leave you to your thoughts, if that is your wish."

The idea of him accusing her of being lost in thought all but left Dorothy speechless. Here she was waiting like a fool, and now he tells her she was the one lost in thought? The nerve!

Seeing he had somehow managed to upset her further, Clovis began to blabber nonsense in an effort to calm her down. Dorothy didn't care a word of what he was saying, her whole attention on trying to keep herself from banging his head senseless with a giant hammer she was planning to conjure up. But then again, she wasn't good at keeping her temper down.

Just when the hammer was about to make its first pound, Clovis blabbered faster, making a last ditch effort, before he yelped in helplessness, his body curled up with his arms trying to cover his head, his eyes shut and his entire being alert, anticipating the pain.

One. Two. Three…slowly, Clovis opened an eye. Seeing her in a state of shock, he carefully opened his other eye and turned towards the frozen giant hammer above him. With utmost care, he slowly slid away from the hammer, his eyes riveting frightfully between Dorothy and the hammer.

"What did you say?" Dorothy asked almost in a whisper.

Clovis stared at her blankly. What did he say? He said so many things for the last few seconds that it was impossible to know what she could be referring to. But whatever it was, it surely got through to her, so he has to get it right. Trying to second guess the answer could be fatal, he concluded with a deep gulp.

"Wha-what I said…" he trailed off.

"You said something about Seravi," Dorothy prompted.

"Seravi?" Clovis echoed, not sure what she was talking about.

Obviously that was not the correct response, as he saw her frown again.

"Shall I knock you in the head to make you remember, Mr. Clovis?" Dorothy reprimanded haughtily.

"No! No! Please don't," Clovis immediately responded, thinking quickly, he looked at her warily, "Seravi…ah yes, Mr. Seravi…I was saying that…"

At her continued stare, and the hammer hovering dangerously above, Clovis continued precariously, making it up as he goes, "I was probably thinking…that…you could stay with Mr. Seravi if that is what you really feel."

He must have hit it right, because the steam within Dorothy blew out like an untied balloon, and the hammer quickly disappeared.

With apologetic eyes, she motioned for him to sit down properly, "Was that the reason you were ignoring me a while ago?"

"Ignoring you?" Clovis returned appallingly as he sat back on his former position, "I wouldn't ignore you, Ms. Dorothy," and at the sight of her raised eyebrow, he corrected, "I didn't mean to ignore you, Ms. Dorothy…I was just…thinking."

"You do that all the time?" she asked out of curiosity.

He grinned and scratched his head, "I guess I do."

Dorothy smiled at his silliness. He suddenly reminded her of Shiine.

"So what is this about staying with Seravi?" Dorothy asked carefully.

"Ah that," he returned sheepishly, "back at the cottage, I was looking at the both of you…" and then with a shake of his head and hands, "I didn't mean to pry or anything, nothing like that," when she nodded, he continued, "I just knew, I knew there was something between you. Was I right?"

Dorothy stared at him for a moment, and then gave in a defeated sigh as she nodded, "Yes, I suppose we do have 'something' between us. As complicated as the relationship may be, it does seem a valid concern for you."

Clovis lowered his gaze, "so..I take it that the both of you are-"

"Unfortunately, no."

Clovis' gaze shot up to Dorothy's steady ones.

Dorothy shrugged and said simply, "he doesn't love me."

Nothing could be farther from the truth, Clovis thought to himself, as he remembered the deadly stare he got when they were about to leave. If looks could kill, he would have been buried deep in the man's garden, to be forgotten for all time. But it seems this fact was not properly conveyed, so much so that the lady in question didn't seem to think likewise.

"And what about you?" he couldn't help asking.

Dorothy bit her lower lip in thought. Wasn't it too early to be discussing this? She didn't want to talk about _that_…but he did ask, and she didn't want to lie…

When the silence stretched, Clovis looked away, acutely embarrassed as he scratched his head, "Ah never mind that, you don't have to answer. Stupid of me…"

"Mr. Clovis," she began slowly, her gaze lowered.

He jerked his head back around, aware of the severity in her tone.

"I must say sorry," she said with a deep sigh, "all I can say is that…I will not marry Seravi."

Clovis nodded involuntarily and fell silent.

"I am truly sorry," Dorothy reiterated to break the deafening silence, feeling quite helpless.

Is this the end? She thought miserably. He wouldn't want her now, knowing he would just be a replacement. Nobody would want to be, right?

"Please don't say you're sorry." He remarked.

"What?"

Unexpectedly, Clovis chuckled and sighed in relief. Dorothy stared at him, surprised and baffled.

"I thought you were going to say you won't be able to accept me, so I was already expecting to be rejected. But then you said you won't marry Mr. Seravi," he explained with a happy grin.

"I-" Dorothy opened her mouth to argue, then fell silent, not knowing what to say.

Seeing her confused face, he continued, "even though you have feelings for Mr. Seravi, you decided you won't marry him. Instead, you generously listened to my proposal and allowed me to accompany you back home. For that, I am already grateful and happy."

"I do not mind about your feelings for Seravi, not now anyway. However things are with him, it must not have been going as you hoped for, so much so that you would look for a husband elsewhere. What matters to me is that you gave me a chance. That much is enough for now." he answered with utmost solemnity.

"So," Dorothy looked at him doubtfully, "you really don't mind?"

"Not yet," Clovis confessed with a lopsided smile, and then more seriously, "not until we say our vows, if we ever do, that is. If we become married, I will have to demand my wife's full loyalty and faithfulness."

"Naturally," Dorothy found herself agreeing.

"Do not worry, Ms. Dorothy," he remarked, "I will do my best and steal you away."

"What?"

"I realize I am at an evident disadvantage, but I do believe I have a chance. If my rival is stupid enough not to value a precious gem like you, then far be it for me to remind him. I will win your heart, Ms. Dorothy." Clovis remarked confidently, his eyes gleaming with a challenging glint.

She was flabbergasted. In a matter of seconds, the man in front of her has changed from a silly, boyish gentleman to a confident, cunning businessman. He had quickly gotten hold of the current situation, evaluated his position, calculated his risks and threats, and decided logically, with conviction and determination. This is not an ordinary man. This is a man who knows what he wants and who will not hesitate to get it.

Somehow, it was both frightening and comforting at the same time.

"Oh but wait," Clovis interjected.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked.

Clovis looked at her, suddenly embarrassed, "You _are_ giving me a chance, aren't you Ms. Dorothy?"

That question, given after all the things said and done, sent Dorothy into bubbles of laughter. Clovis grinned in embarrassment.

Wiping at the corners of her eyes, Dorothy replied, "You know Mr. Clovis, I do believe our _date_," emphasizing on the word with a mischievous smile, "started out most unconventionally. I think a proper introduction is in order."

Clovis' eyes twinkled and he nodded. As gentlemanly as he could, he bowed on his seat, left hand on his chest and right arm in a grand gesture by his side, "Most delighted to meet you, my lady. My name is Clovis."

Dorothy bowed equally graceful, "Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Clovis. My name is Dorothy."

When both lifted their heads, they smiled at each other like two old friends.

This actually might work after all.

000

This will definitely not work at all, Seravi thought broodingly.

That man named Clovis must be a schemer or something, but Dorothy was too stubborn to listen. And how could he fault her? The man hasn't done anything yet, except receive a bookslap from Dorothy, and confess to her after. Without solid proof, he wouldn't be able to convince her, or anyone for the matter, that the man is up to no good.

But then again, what is it exactly that made him so suspicious of the man? Nothing, Seravi admitted, and that made his mood even fouler. All he had was gut feel. And it was telling him most surely that Clovis was up to something.

But that wouldn't be enough reason. Anyone he knew would surely dismiss his opinion as jealousy.

Jealousy?

Seravi stared at the crystal ball in front of him. He had just spent countless times trying to peek into Dorothy's whereabouts, but she apparently blocked off his vision, making it impossible for him to track them down, much less gather information on their conversation. The mere idea of them together, with Dorothy purposedly throwing him off, was more than enough to twist him into knots.

She was keeping him out, and that realization hurt the most.

They have been together for years, partners for the longest time! Whether it was studying back in Urara School, looking out for the children, shopping, or simply eating meals, they always had each other at the back of their mind. But suddenly this Clovis appeared, and she was quick to get out, eager to know the suspicious man, even going as far as making sure he wouldn't interfere in their affair. It's as if she's already choosing the new guy over him!

At that thought, his heart constricted painfully, and he slammed his palm on the innocent wooden table in frustration.

He stared at the crystal ball long and hard, trying to ignore the voice that kept on telling him the obvious truth. His reaction, feelings and thoughts all pointed it out. There could only be one reason why he was acting like this. And he didn't like it.

What should I prepare for dinner? Seravi forced himself to think, trying hard not to think about what could be going on inside that vehicle.

"Let's have some vegetable soup," Seravi announced and stood up.

Without thought, his apron was zapped in place, and he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

The three quiet children, who were uncharacteristically well-behaved and seated with him on the table, looked on as he disappeared by the doorway.

"Vegetable soup?" Riiya looked at the other two for confirmation. When they nodded, he looked at the doorway again, "didn't we just have supper a while ago?"

Cha Cha sighed with a sweatdrop, "yes, we did."

"I feel sad for Mr. Seravi," Shiine remarked sadly.

Cha Cha nodded earnestly, "I've never seen him like that before."

Riiya, still frowning in thought, "I don't mind eating again, but I didn't realize choosing the menu for the second supper was that hard."


End file.
